Forenzig und die forenzig tagebücher
Forenzik Anmerkung des Autors: Lesen Sie diese Geschichte nicht, bevor Sie Happy Appy gelesen haben . Fright House Screamers wird ebenfalls empfohlen, um bestimmte Teile der Geschichte zu verstehen. Freddrick Gorgote wurde am 12. Juni 1972 in Lewiston, Maine, als Sohn des deutschen Vaters Kristoffer Holzer-Gorgote und der kanadisch-amerikanischen Mutter Rosa Gorgote geboren. Sein Geburtsort, die Gorgote Farm, befand sich seit dem Tod der letzten Bewohner im Alter im Besitz seiner Eltern. Obwohl es so aussieht, war sein Geburtsname nicht Freddrick Gorgote, sondern Kino Gorgote. Kino hatte einen älteren Bruder namens Johnathan, der die meiste Zeit an Johnny vorbeiging, und eine jüngere Schwester namens Sharon. Leider beging Rosa Gorgote einige Jahre nach Kinos Geburt und ungefähr einen Monat nach Sharons Geburt Selbstmord nach einer ziemlich üblen Scheidung mit Kristoffer. 1984 fand Kino heraus, dass Kristoffer 1970 aus einer Irrenanstalt geflohen war, und erzählte es Johnny. Aus diesem Grund wurde Kristoffer zurück in die Anstalt geschickt, und Kino und Sharon zogen zu Johnny. Im selben Jahr wurde bei Kino eine Persönlichkeitsstörung diagnostiziert, die wahrscheinlich auf den Verlust beider Eltern zurückzuführen war. Eines Tages, im Sommer 1989, rannte Kino in den Wald. Während seiner Zeit im Wald erhielt Kino den Namen Freddrick Gorgote, weil das erste, was er tötete, eine streunende Katze war, die er im Wald fand und den Spitznamen "Frederickson" trug. Nach einer Weile wurde Freddrick gefunden, adoptiert und lebte in San Diego, Kalifornien. Dort schloss er die High School ab, machte seinen Bachelor of Arts und bekam seinen Job bei Nickelodeon. Einmal im Jahr kamen Sharon und Johnny nach San Diego, um zu sehen, wie es Freddrick ging. Er hatte ein normales Leben, bevor er an Happy Appy arbeitete, mit Ausnahme der Zeiten, in denen seine gespaltene Persönlichkeit ihm befahl, schlechte Dinge zu tun. Im Alter von 27 Jahren begann Freddrick mit der Arbeit an seiner Show Attack of the Killer Apples. Die Show handelte von einer kleinen Landstadt, die von bösen Äpfeln angegriffen wurde, und die Stadtbewohner erfanden Rube Goldberg-Maschinen, um die Äpfel zu töten. Die Idee wurde abgelehnt, aber Freddrick fand einen Kollegen namens Keith Blue, der für seine Stop-Motion-Werbespots und -Shorts auf Noggin berühmt war. Freddrick überarbeitete Attack of the Killer Apples schnell zu Happy Appy, einer Show, in der ein Apfel herumlief und Kinder heilte. Er überreichte den Managern eine von ihm und Keith gefertigte Produktionsrolle, und Happy Appy wurde angenommen. Etwa einen Tag später lernte Freddrick einige Mitarbeiter kennen, mit denen er in der Show zusammenarbeiten würde. Natürlich gab es Keith Blue, der alle in der Show gemachten Claymation-Effekte beaufsichtigte und genehmigte oder ablehnte. Außer Keith waren Tristan Drews und Kevin Christianson die Schöpfer der Happy Appy-Puppe aus Ton, Trestan Yae übernahm die Stimme von Happy Appy, John Tresti schuf die Musik für die Show und John Wilkinson half beim Schreiben einiger Drehbücher. Als die Show mit der Produktion begann, wurde Freddricks gespaltene Persönlichkeit immer schlimmer. Zum Beispiel wurde er plötzlich wütend auf Angestellte und sagte ihnen, dass sie niemals für die Show hätten arbeiten sollen. Wegen ihm haben einige aufgehört, an Happy Appy zu arbeiten. Der größte Teil der Besatzung empfand jedoch eine gewisse Sympathie für Freddrick, da er ein Mann war, dessen gespaltene Persönlichkeit ihn bis zu seinem Tod belästigen würde. Es war Mittag in den Studios, als er eintrat. Freddrick hielt ein langes Seil in der Hand. Alle im Raum fragten sich, was am anderen Ende war. Schließlich sahen sie, was am anderen Ende war. Es war Trestan Yae, der an seinen Beinen gezogen wurde. Die Angestellten konnten fast nicht einmal essen, weil Freddrick sagte: "Okay, zurück zur Arbeit, alle zusammen!" mit dröhnender Stimme. Einer der Angestellten lief auf ihn zu und sagte: "Oh, wollen Sie uns nicht unser Essen essen lassen?" Freddrick seufzte und antwortete grob: "Okay, okay. Iss dein Essen und mach dich wieder an die Arbeit!" sehr grob, bevor sie auf die Bühne gingen, wo sie Happy's Vacation und Hurt Happy filmten. Nach der Mittagszeit stiegen die Mitarbeiter in das Soundset. Sie wurden angewiesen, einige Filmtests durchzuführen, bevor die Dreharbeiten um 14 Uhr begannen. Freddrick ging zu Trestan und nahm das Seil von seinen Beinen. Trestan warf Freddrick einen tödlichen Blick zu und rannte los, um seine Linien zu üben. Die anderen machten sich an einige Szenen, die schwierig aussahen, wie Happy in seinem Van und Happy beim Helfen eines Kindes. Endlich war es 14:00 Uhr. Die Angestellten, die selbst an den Szenen gearbeitet hatten, machten sich bereit, und Freddrick sagte: "Action!" Sie filmten Happy mit seinem Van, der die erste Szene in Happy's Vacation war. Normalerweise war das Lied, das im Radio gespielt wurde, das Happy Appy-Thema: Die Mitarbeiter hatten sich darauf geeinigt, Freddrick spielte jedoch etwas anderes, eine länderspezifische Version von Hot n 'Cold, die nur die ersten 15 Sekunden der Folge spielte. Als sie den Anfang der Episode drehten, kam Kevin Christianson wegen eines Verkehrsstaus zu spät. Als Kevin hörte, was Freddrick Trestan Yae angetan hatte, verlor er augenblicklich die Beherrschung. Er schrie: "Was zum Teufel hast du mit Trestan gemacht?" in Freddrick, als die Crew die Szene, in der Happy Kinder heilt, fast zu Ende brachte. Freddrick sagte höflich "Cut", bevor er ihn anstarrte. Kevin sagte "Im Ernst, wenn Sie einen Synchronsprecher mit einem Seil ins Studio ziehen oder besser mit einem Seil ins Studio ..." Kevin wusste nicht, was zu sagen für ein paar Sekunden. Schließlich sagte er: "Das ist einfach falsch, okay?" Freddrick ignorierte ihn und filmte die restlichen Szenen für Happy's Vacation. Die Show wurde erstmals am 26. April auf Noggin ausgestrahlt und erhielt anständige Bewertungen und eine bemerkenswerte Menge an Fans. Als Reaktion darauf unterzeichnete Nickelodeon einen Vertrag, der die Herstellung einer zusätzlichen Staffel von Happy Appy ermöglichte. Einige Episoden später wurde die Show unterbrochen, hauptsächlich, weil die Mitarbeiter krank und müde wurden, weil sie gezwungen waren, innerhalb einer Woche Episoden zu produzieren. Die Unterbrechung hätte ihre Zeitpläne festgelegt und die Spezialeffekte verbessert. Freddrick ging in den Besprechungsraum, als er sich der Mitte der Pause näherte. Er sagte "Leute, ich habe eine großartige Idee für diese Episode" und reichte allen Skripten der Episode. Kevin Christianson war das erste Crewmitglied, das ein Drehbuch bekam. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war der Episodenname, weil er "The Towers" hieß. "Warum 'Die Türme'?" fragte sich Kevin. Er warf einen Blick in das Drehbuch. Es begann mit einem unschuldigen Intro. Happy Appy sprach mit zwei Kindern über den Lebenszyklus. Kevin ging interessiert zur nächsten Seite, und als er den ersten Satz las, wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Die ganze Seite war eine gigantische Szene, in der zwei Türme in Flammen standen und aus einem der Türme das Heck eines Düsenflugzeugs ragte, während die Leute in Panik gerieten. Diesmal wusste Kevin, dass etwas los war. Er stand auf, tippte Freddrick auf die Schulter und als Antwort drehte sich Freddrick um und sagte: "Ja, Kevin?" Kevin sagte: "Okay, ich weiß, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Warum zum Teufel hast du dieses verdammt kranke Ding gemacht? "Und Freddrick antwortete ungeschickt:" Nun, ähm, das ist eine Episode, die nicht gesendet wird. "Er schmunzelte misstrauisch und fuhr fort:" Wir werden diese Episode machen nur zum Spaß. Was, hast du ein Problem damit? Willst du nicht Spaß daran haben, diese Show zu filmen? " Kevin seufzte und sagte entschuldigend: „Okay, okay. Aber wenn Sie es auf Noggin ausstrahlen, oh man ... ", bevor Sie losstürmen. Und als die Studios Zeit hatten, die Folgen zu filmen, wurde 'The Towers' heimlich gefilmt. Nachdem es fertiggestellt und geschnitten war, zeigte Freddrick die Episode Es begann mit dem Intro und ging in die Episode über. Es begann damit, dass Happy Appy mit Kindern über den Lebenszyklus sprach, während sie auf dem Spielplatz herumliefen. Ein Mitarbeiter, der an den Tagen, an denen sie begannen, arbeiteten und endeten, krank war "Die Türme", sagte "Hey, Leute, das sieht unschuldig genug aus. Warum werden wir das nicht ausstrahlen? “Jim Forester sagte:„ Oh, warte nur. “Sobald er fertig war, sagten die Kinder:„ Danke, Happy! “ und Rauch kroch hinter Happy her, also drehten sie sich beide um. Die beiden Türme brannten in Flammen, Menschen schrien, Feuer wuchsen, und in einem der Türme steckte ein Flugzeugheck. Ein Kind wurde von einem Stück Metall zerquetscht, während andere Leute versuchten, es hochzuheben. Als ein Kind Happy fragte, warum die Türme brannten, wandte er sich mit seinem Todeslächeln an die Kamera und sagte: "Das ist natürlich, Kinder." Alle Mitarbeiter waren schockiert über das, woran sie gearbeitet hatten, waren aber schnell erleichtert, als sie merkten, dass es niemals ausgestrahlt wird, egal was passiert. Dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung würde einen Tag später verschwinden. Am 3. Juni 1999 betrat Freddrick in den Nickelodeon Studios den Fernsehraum mit dem Band für 'The Towers' in einer Umhängetasche. Er stellte die Umhängetasche unter den Tisch und sagte: "Hey, lass uns über Happy Appy reden." Freddrick holte ein paar Flaschen Wasser heraus und gab sie den Männern, die dort arbeiteten. Der erste Mann sagte: "Ja, was ist los?" Freddrick sagte: "Ich habe neue Folgen für Happy Appy. Ja, ich weiß, es ist mitten in der Pause, aber wir glauben, wir sind bereit zu gehen! Aber bevor ich Ihnen die Bänder zeige, trinken Sie bitte Ihre Getränke, wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist! Du wirst denken, die Folge ist besser als die früheren! “ Die beiden sahen Freddrick sehr misstrauisch an, aber sie beschlossen trotzdem, ihre Wasserflaschen zu trinken. Es war ein schlechter Schachzug, weil sie erstickten und innerhalb weniger Sekunden zusammenbrachen. Freddrick hatte die Wasserflaschen unter Drogen gesetzt! Er schloss und verriegelte die Tür und rannte schnell zur Kommandokonsole. Er öffnete die Umhängetasche und holte das Band für 'The Towers' heraus. Er legte das Band ein und plötzlich wurde überall in der Nation auf Noggin alles, was gerade lief, mit einer neuen Episode von Happy Appy unterbrochen. Da viele Kinder Happy Appy liebten, beschwerten sich nur wenige Kinder bei ihren Eltern. Sie sahen sich die Episode wie gewohnt an, bis die berüchtigtste Rolle spielte. In jedem Haus, in dem die Episode lief, hörte JEDER, der dort war, von Babysittern über Verwandte bis hin zu Freunden, ein Kind weinen. Wer zum Fernsehen ging, sah etwas Schreckliches. Vor dem Bildschirm brannten zwei Türme in Flammen. Vor den Türmen, aus denen ein Flugzeugheck ragte, schrien und gerieten die Menschen in Panik. Es traf ein Kind, das unter Trümmern zerdrückt wurde. Er bat um Hilfe, und in der Nähe der Trümmer befanden sich Blut und Organe. Einige Kinder versuchten ihm zu helfen. Eines der Kinder am Boden sagte: "Fröhlich, warum brennen die Türme ab?" Happy drehte sich zu der Kamera um, die auf seinem Gesicht zoomte, und Happy Appy sagte drei sehr berüchtigte Worte. "Das ist natürlich, Kinder." während das Kind unter Trümmern zerquetscht schrie weiter. Die Folge endete. In den nächsten Tagen bekam Nickelodeon viele Beschwerden von den Eltern. Was antwortete Nickelodeon? Sie legten die Show auf eine "unbestimmte Pause", entließen die Angestellten, die an The Towers arbeiteten, und verhafteten Freddrick, weil er die Episode gesendet hatte. Sie zogen die ersten beiden gut ab, versuchten aber, Freddrick zu finden. Als die Polizei in sein Haus einbrach, war niemand da. Freddrick war tatsächlich vor einer Woche ausgezogen, und niemand außer Freddrick hatte davon gewusst. Also, wohin ist Freddrick gegangen? Er bezog ein dreistöckiges Haus in der Nähe von Alma, Colorado, wo er weiter an Happy Appy arbeitete. Napoleon, seine verrückte Persönlichkeit, wurde immer dominanter, bis Freddricks alte Persönlichkeit nicht mehr existierte. Es war Mitte 2000. Freddrick hatte gerade Staffel 1 von Happy Appy abgeschlossen. Er hat einige Kinder entführt, um ihm bei seiner Show zu helfen, aber die berühmtesten Kinder, die er entführt hat, waren Miranda Bollia, Ray "Danny" Bollia, Quincy Jenkins und Abigail Jay. Die Kinder würden gezwungen sein, für die neue Staffel 2 zu arbeiten, wenn es ihnen gefiel oder nicht. Die Show wurde in "Sad Happy Pincushion Show" umbenannt, um die Chance der Polizei zu verringern, Freddrick zu finden. Er fütterte die Kinder jedoch täglich und ließ sie nicht verhungern. Wie hat er das Essen bekommen, obwohl er ein gewollter Verbrecher war? Nun, im Jahr 2000 sah er, gelinde gesagt, anders aus. Er riss einige seiner eigenen Haare aus und färbte sie rot. Er trug jedes Mal eine Sonnenbrille, wenn er nach draußen ging, damit niemand seine Augen sehen konnte. Um das Ganze körperlich abzurunden, ließ er sich einen Bart wachsen, den er auch rot färbte. Er änderte auch seine Identität in Jake Williamson. Am 21. Oktober 2000 drehte er seine erste Schnupftabak-Episode mit dem Titel Napoleon, die große Hilfe. Er zwang June, die Mutter von Ray "Danny" Bollia, Happy zu "kämpfen". Nach einer Weile ahmte eine unbekannte Person, die als "Jake Williamson's # 1 Fan" bezeichnet wurde, Happys Stimme nach. Freddrick, der normale Kleidung und eine Skimaske trug, kam herein und ermordete June brutal. Am Ende kam ein weinender Danny herein und zündete die Happy Appy-Puppe in Flammen an. Freddrick drohte, ihn als nächstes umzubringen und stürmte vom Bildschirm. Obwohl Freddrick wütend auf Danny war, schickte er eine Menge Exemplare der Episode an nicht genannte Schwarzmärkte in Russland, Deutschland und Indien. Unglücklicherweise für Freddrick und zum Glück für die Kinder hielt die Sache mit dem Schnupftabakfilm nicht lange an. Nachdem die Polizei 2001 "Happy Rots in Hell" gedreht und gesendet hatte, fand sie sein Haus. Ein anonymer Mitarbeiter, höchstwahrscheinlich Kevin Christianson, teilte der Colorado-Polizei mit, dass sich Freddrick Gorgote in einem Haus außerhalb von Alma versteckt habe. Die Polizei kam dort an und brach die Tür auf. Sie fanden niemanden, hörten aber Weinen im Keller. Sie gingen hinein und stellten fest, dass Danny, Miranda und Abigail noch am Leben waren. Sie holten die beiden raus und schickten Abigail zu ihren Eltern. Danny und Miranda würden von einem unfruchtbaren Paar adoptiert. Allerdings würde Danny jahrelang Albträume über seine Erfahrungen haben. Sie konnten Freddrick jedoch nicht finden, da er in den Wald rannte. Die Razzia der Polizei verärgerte Freddrick und ließ ihn sich nach einem weiteren Mord sehnen. Er bekam seine Chance, als er hörte, dass die frühere Stimme von Happy Appy, Trestan Yae, in einer neuen Show namens Fright House Screamers zu hören war. Freddrick beschloss, die Episode, die sie drehten, zum Absturz zu bringen. Als Jonathan Taylor in der Anstalt, in der sie drehten, einen Flur entlangging, stach Freddrick ihn in den Rücken. Nachdem er ihn aufgeschnitten hatte, band Freddrick ein Seil um Taylors Fuß, ähnlich wie er Trestan Yae gefesselt hatte. Als er das andere Ende des Seils um einen sehr schweren Schlackenblock gebunden hatte, warf er Jonathans Körper durch ein Loch in einen Flur. Als er das Gespräch zwischen Trestan und Jim über Jonathan hörte, schlich sich Freddrick auf den Balkon, auf dem Trestan stand, und starrte den Van der Screamers hinunter. Nachdem die Polizei eingetroffen war, verließ Freddrick schweigend die Umgebung. Wie wurde Freddrick Forenzik? Alles begann nach der Razzia und dem Mord an Jonathan Taylor. Einige Monate nach dem Mord zog Freddrick erneut in die Stadt Aberdeen, Washington. Während seiner Zeit dort bekam Freddrick einen heftigen Hass auf die Mitarbeiter von Nick Jr., die Happy Appy machten, weil er dachte, die alte Happy Appy sei nicht "perfekt". Freddrick war mit einem Dilemma konfrontiert. Er wollte die alten Angestellten töten, aber er wollte auch seine Identität verbergen. Napoleon beschloss, sich in eine neue gespaltene Persönlichkeit namens "Forenzik" zu verwandeln. Wie Freddrick zu dem Namen kam, ist nicht bekannt, aber die am meisten akzeptierte Antwort ist, dass er eine Sendung über Forensik gesehen hat. Da er sich einen eindeutigen Namen machen wollte und "Forensic" nicht eingängig genug war, änderte Freddrick das s in az und das c in ak. Nachdem Freddrick die Forenzik-Persönlichkeit geschaffen hatte, erhielt Nickelodeon immer wieder Morddrohungen in der Post von ihm Tag. Da einige Leute immer noch von den Milzbrandängsten betroffen waren, bügelte Nickelodeon jeden seiner Umschläge aus, um zu lesen, was sich darin befand. Obwohl die Morddrohungen etwas brutal waren, zuckte Nickelodeon die meiste Zeit als kranker Streich mit den Schultern. Nach einem Monat der Morddrohungen beschloss Freddrick, etwas Neues auszuprobieren. Ein Brief ging in die Post eines örtlichen Nickelodeon-Senders ein. Auf dem Umschlag stand "Ich möchte mehr über SpongeBob erfahren", und ein paar Angestellte dachten, es sei keine Morddrohung von Forenzik. Ein Angestellter kaufte es jedoch nicht, also nahm er den Brief und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. Als er auf seine Uhr sah, stellte er fest, dass sein Stichwort abgelaufen war, verließ er den Raum und vergaß, den Brief zu bügeln. Ein Praktikant am Bahnhof kam ins Büro und öffnete den Brief, weil er dachte, er sei bereits ausgebügelt. Der Brief war jedoch ein Trick von Forenzik, da Anthrax sich überall ausbreitete. Alle stürmten aus dem Gebäude und innerhalb von Sekunden wurden Dekontaminationsteams ausgesandt. Der Praktikant, der den Brief öffnete, starb und Forenzik wurde offiziell als Bedrohung eingestuft. Im Jahr 2005 machte Kevin Christianson, der Hausmeister im Nickelodeon Animation Studio wurde, einen Epilog zu Happy Appy. Es sagte jedem, der es sah, er solle nach Freddrick Ausschau halten. Freddrick zog jedoch wieder in die große blaue Scheune in Alma, Colorado, als der Milzbrandbrief, den er schrieb, die Angestellten dahin brachte, wo er sich zu der Zeit versteckte. Sein erster richtiger Mord als Forenzik war 2006. Sein erstes Kostüm hatte weder die ikonische Gasmaske noch den langen Mantel. Forenzik war unter viel Winterkleidung gebündelt, weil die ersten beiden Morde, die er begangen hatte, im Herbst / Winter begangen wurden. Er trug auch eine Skimaske, damit niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Die erste Person, die Forenzik getötet hat, war Miranda. Freddrick hasste sie, weil sie sich immer wieder mit ihm unterhielt, als er ihr befahl, in den Folgen mitzuwirken, weshalb ihr Charakter getötet wurde. Forenzik fand ihr Haus viel einfacher als Quincy, weil sie immer noch in Alma lebte. Forenzik brach mitten in der Nacht in ihr Haus ein. Miranda wachte auf und rannte zum Telefon im Wohnzimmer. Kurz bevor sie konnte, sprang Forenzik sie und erstach sie mit einem Messer, das sein Krummsäbel wurde. Er rannte davon, bevor ihr Ehemann Mirandas Leiche entdeckte. Er rief die Polizei an, und während die Polizei beschlagnahmt wurde, beschlagnahmte sie einen Zettel. "Die Frau, die ich gerade getötet habe, spielte eine Hauptrolle in einer Show, die ich nicht nennen werde, aber ich werde sagen, dass sie einen glücklichen Apfel spielte! Ihre Rolle war 'Miranda', und sie ... hat mich, gelinde gesagt, genervt. Deshalb habe ich tötete sie. Viel Spaß mich zu finden! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Forenzik! PS Ja, ich bin der selbe Forenzik vom Milzbrand. Geh mich! " Obwohl sie die Szene gründlich untersuchten, konnten sie keinen einzigen Fingerabdruck finden. Nach einem Jahr wurde Mirandas Mord für kalt erklärt. Niemand wusste, wer Forenzik als nächstes töten würde. Die Polizei untersuchte die Folgen von Happy Appy, um herauszufinden, wer als nächstes getötet werden würde. Sie kamen zu spät, denn später in diesem Jahr hatte Forenzik Quincy in seinem Haus in Helena, Montana, getötet. Die Polizei war verblüfft darüber, wie er ihn getötet hatte. Als Quincy von Mirandas Tod erfahren hatte, schloss er seine Türen ab und verriegelte seine Fenster. Und doch hatte dieser Forenzik es geschafft, ihn zu töten. Nach dem Mord an Quincy zog Forenzik neue Kleidung an. Um ihn beweglicher zu machen, trug er einen braunen Mantel, Jeans und hohe graue Stiefel. Während dieses Wechsels debütierte der berüchtigtste Teil seiner neuen Kleidung. die rotäugige Gasmaske mit Happy Appys Todeslächeln. Und so häuften sich die von Forenzik verursachten Todesfälle. Die meisten von ihnen waren Menschen, die mit Happy Appy verwandt waren. Schließlich blieben vier große Mitarbeiter übrig. Sie waren Kevin Christianson, Jim Forester, Trestan Yae und Tristan Drews. Unglücklicherweise für Forenzik wusste Kevin, dass er als erster der vier getötet werden würde, weil er Freddrick angeschrien hatte. Er musste jemanden vor Forenzik und Happy Appy warnen. Nach einem Tag wählte er seinen Nachbarn, Gerasim Yakovlev. Mitten in der Nacht schlich sich Kevin in seine Garage und legte eine DVD mit Happy Appy an eine sichtbare Stelle. Ein paar Tage später, am 26. Februar, wollte Kevin Lebensmittel kaufen, als er von Forenzik angepackt wurde. Forenzik stach mehrmals auf Christianson ein, bevor er darauf wartete, dass Gerasim zu Kevins Frau ging. Am nächsten Tag fuhr Gerasim zu Kevins Haus, nachdem er die Nachricht auf Happy's Trick gelesen hatte. Nachdem Gerasim nach Hause gefahren war und wusste, dass ihn etwas verfolgte, rannte er in sein Haus und schaute zurück. Forenzik war dort und hielt Christiansons verstümmelten Arm hoch. Forenzik Journals Die folgenden Einträge stammen aus einer Zeitschrift, die Freddrick „Forenzik“ Gorgote während der Arbeit an der verlorenen Noggin-Show Happy Appy besaß. 21. Dezember 2011 Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich diesen Blog wieder benutze. Naja. Vor einer Woche bin ich zu Freddrick zurückgekehrt. Wie die verlassenen Studios versuchte niemand, es abzureißen. Ich weiß nicht, warum jeder verlassene Ort, zu dem ich gehe, nicht zerstört wurde! Als ich in Freddricks Haus ging, wusste ich sofort, dass das Haus genau so war, wie ich es verlassen hatte. Die zerlegte Schrotflintenfalle und das faule Essen wurden nicht berührt. Ich war jedoch nicht hier, um meine Aufwartung zu machen, nein. Ich war hier, um mehr darüber zu erfahren, wie Happy Appy mit seinem Schicksal endete. Ich habe zuerst in Freddricks Schlafzimmer nachgesehen, da dies der wahrscheinlichste Ort war. Die Tür war verschlossen, also musste ich die Tür runterpflügen. Freddricks Schlafzimmer war ... gelinde gesagt seltsam. Es gab dort einen Schrank, aber er war voller Messer und Äxte. Das Bett war nur eine Matratze und es gab einen Tisch mit Gläsern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie enthielten, weil das Glas zu neblig war. Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich nicht wissen, was in ihnen war. Schließlich stand eine Schublade neben der Matratze. Darin befanden sich zwei Notizbücher (die Art des Schreibens). Ich musste sie nehmen, weil sie wertvolle Informationen über Happy Appy hätten haben können. Ich verließ die Scheune und ging zurück nach Aberdeen. Ich habe der Polizei jedoch nicht befohlen, es abzureißen, da es dort möglicherweise noch mehr Beweise gibt (obwohl sie dies wahrscheinlich nach dem Betrachten dieses Beitrags tun werden). Seite 1 12. Februar 1999 Heute war ich in einer Diskussion mit Nickelodeon-Managern. Sie wollten eine neue Show in ihrem Programm, und ich wurde gebeten, eine Idee zu entwickeln. Die Manager haben mir bis zum 25. eine Idee für die Show gegeben. Ich habe eine perfekte Idee. Meine Show würde "Attack of the Killer Apples" heißen und Schauspieler aus Shows wie The Wild Thornberrys oder einer ähnlichen Show in den Hauptrollen haben. Die Handlung handelte von einem Haufen Äpfel, die in eine Stadt eindrangen. Die meisten Bürger bekämpften die Äpfel mit verschiedenen Rube Goldberg-Maschinen. Die Show würde mit Ausnahme der Äpfel, die Claymation sein werden, alle animiert sein. 25. Februar 1999 Agh, die Show wurde abgelehnt. Die meisten Leute im Besprechungsraum missbilligten die Idee. Auf der guten Seite mochten es einige Leute und dachten, es wäre eine lustige Show. Aber ich könnte eine andere Chance haben. Ein Mann namens Keith Blue arbeitet an einer zweiten Serie von Claymation-Werbespots für den kürzlich veröffentlichten Vorschulkanal Noggin. Die erste Werbewelle, die am 4. Februar veröffentlicht wird, ist bei Kindern sehr beliebt. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich "Attack of the Killer Apples" mit den Claymation-Fähigkeiten von Keith in eine Show für Noggin verwandeln. Ich werde morgen an einem Namen und einer Handlung arbeiten. 26. Februar 1999 Ich habe es! Es hat nur eine Weile gedauert, aber jetzt habe ich einen Namen und eine Handlung für die überarbeitete Version von Attack of the Killer Apples. Die Show wird "Happy Appy" heißen und sich auf einen Apfel mit Armen und Beinen konzentrieren, der auf meinen Entwürfen von Killer Apples basiert, der herumgeht und Kindern hilft. Da die Show auf dem 3 Wochen alten Noggin sein wird und Keith Blue an der Claymation arbeitet, wird die Show wahrscheinlich ein großer Hit sein. Das heißt, wenn die Nickelodeon-Manager damit einverstanden sind. Dank einer Knöchelverletzung kann ich jedoch erst ab dem 1. März wieder arbeiten. Zumindest haben wir Zeit, um unsere Produktionsrolle für die Manager zu beenden. Seite 2 1. März 1999 Heute traf ich mich erneut mit Nickelodeon-Managern. Keith und ich erzählten ihnen, dass unsere Show im Grunde eine überarbeitete Version von Attack of the Killer Apples ist. Ich sagte ihnen auch, dass die Claymation von Keith gemacht werden würde und zeigte ihnen die von uns beiden gemachte Produktionsrolle. Sie dachten darüber nach und stimmten schließlich der Idee zu. Sie sagten, dass sie eine Weile brauchen würden, um die Show in ihren Zeitplan aufzunehmen. Solange Happy Appy auf Nickelodeon veröffentlicht wird, bin ich damit vollkommen einverstanden! 11. März 1999 Ich war heute bei einem dritten Treffen mit Nickelodeon-Managern. Sie diskutierten mit mir über die Sendung, in der sie gedreht werden sollte, und den Abgabetermin für die Folgen der ersten Staffel. Nickelodeon hatte ein unbenutztes Studio, das wir für die Show nutzen konnten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es einmal für eine alte Spielshow namens Double Dare verwendet wurde. Über die Frist, die letzte Frist für die ersten beiden Minisodes von Happy Appy, würde der 17. April sein, und die Show würde am 26. beginnen und jeden Montag danach eine weitere ausstrahlen. Sie sagten auch, dass wir am 23. die ersten beiden Minisodes drehen würden. Wir haben also 12 Tage Zeit, um uns auf die Dreharbeiten vorzubereiten, und weitere 25 Tage, um die ersten beiden Minisoden zu drehen. Das ist viel Zeit für zwei zehnminütige Minisodes, also werden wir wahrscheinlich bis zum vierten fertig sein. 21. März 1999 Heute zeigten mir Kevin Christianson und Tristan Drews, wie die Puppe aussehen würde. Es war überraschenderweise fast genau das, was ich wollte! Die Puppe hat blaue Augen, große grüne Lippen, einen Stiel mit einem Blatt und rote Arme und Hände. Ich habe jedoch eine Ungenauigkeit bemerkt. Der Stock der Puppe war verrostet und verbogen. Es sieht so aus, als müsste ich die Puppe reparieren, wenn wir die Chance bekommen. Seite 3 23. März 1999 Es war der erste Drehtag heute ... und ich möchte wirklich nicht ins Detail gehen, was passiert ist. Grundsätzlich hat meine gespaltene Persönlichkeit das Beste aus mir herausgeholt und mir befohlen, etwas Schlechtes zu tun. Es sagte mir, ich solle Trestan Yae holen und ihn an einem Seil hineinziehen. Leider habe ich genau das getan und wurde von Kevin Christianson angeschrien. Blitzartig verbesserte sich mein Verstand und ich ließ ihn los. Als nächstes machten wir drei Filmtests, Happy in seinem Van, Trestan machte einige seiner Zeilen und Happy half einem Kind. Und so begannen wir mit den Dreharbeiten zur ersten Folge, Happy's Vacation. Das erste, was wir gedreht haben, war, wie das Intro aussehen würde. Wir beschlossen, Happy Dance nur vor einem himmelblauen Hintergrund zu haben. Sobald wir das geschafft haben, war die erste Szene der von uns gedrehten Folge Happy, der mit seinem Van fuhr. Das Radio, das normalerweise das Titellied spielt, spielte ein persönliches Lied, das ich gemacht habe. Als wir jedoch fast fertig waren, stampfte Kevin mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und schrie, was ich Trestan angetan hatte. Nach einem Streit vergab er mir und wir machten mit den Dreharbeiten weiter. Heute haben wir ungefähr die Hälfte des Filmmaterials für die erste Hälfte der Episode gemacht. Ich arbeite an weiteren Folgen, während ich dies schreibe. Wie klingen diese Ideen? Hurt Happy: An der zweiten Hälfte der Episode, in der es um die Handlung geht, wird gearbeitet. Grundsätzlich wird Happy verletzt und die Kinder schließen sich zusammen und heilen ihn. Es ist eine sehr süße Episode, meiner Meinung nach. Happy Appy und die Monkey Bar Injury: Die erste Hälfte der nächsten Folge. Ein Kind wird am Klettergerüst verletzt und Happy heilt ihn. Ich denke, der Titel ist zu lang, um ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht sollte es einfach "The Monkey Bar Injury" heißen? Happy Goes to School: Die zweite Hälfte der nächsten Folge. Happy geht zur Schule und heilt Kinder, die gerade arbeiten. Als ich heute von der Arbeit ging, hörte ich Gerüchte, dass Nickelodeon eine Patenschaft für die Olympischen Spiele übernimmt, die nächstes Jahr herauskommen, und wie diese Show für die Patenschaft ausgewählt wurde. 1. April 1999 Dieser Eintrag ist kein Aprilscherz, aber die Mitarbeiter haben beschlossen, einen auf Noggin zu spielen. Während einer Episode von Blue's Clues haben wir einen gefälschten Nachrichtenblitz ausgestrahlt. Wir sagten, dass Blue's Clues abgesagt wurde und die letzte Folge am 26. ausgestrahlt werden würde. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Steve traurig mit der Kamera sprach, sagten wir: "Übrigens, Aprilscherz. Blaus Hinweise werden nicht annulliert" und die Sendung endete. Um ehrlich zu sein, worum ging es dabei? Wie auch immer, wir haben die Dreharbeiten zu Happy's Vacation beendet und beginnen gerade mit Hurt Happy. Wir erwarten die Folge am 15., nachdem alle Bearbeitungen abgeschlossen sind. Seite 4 11. April 1999 Meine gespaltene Persönlichkeit hat mich wieder besiegt, und das hätte sich beinahe bei Hurt Happy gezeigt. Ich habe eine Szene geschaffen, in der Happys Stock bricht, und es war beabsichtigt, dass Happy einfach sagt: "Oh nein! Ich habe meinen Stock verletzt!" oder so etwas. Ich ließ den armen Trestan in der Aufnahmekabine stehen und schrie fast zehn Minuten lang vor sich windenden Schmerzen, die seinen Hals verletzten und dazu führten, dass er eine Pause machen musste. Die Szene wurde komplett erstellt, aber Kevin sagte mir Bescheid und brachte mich dazu, sie aus dem Produkt herauszuschneiden. 15. April 1999 Heute haben wir das fertige Produkt an Nickelodeon geschickt. Da wir mit der ersten und zweiten Episode fertig sind, beginnen wir mit Monkey Bar Mishap und Happy Goes to School. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ich in Bezug auf die Olympischen Spiele recht hatte. Nickelodeon wird nicht nur mehr Geld bekommen, sondern wir werden auch ein größeres Budget und eine bessere Claymation haben! Außerdem geht es Trestan ein bisschen besser, sodass Happys Synchronsprecher nicht vorübergehend ersetzt werden muss. 26. April 1999 Die erste Folge von Happy Appy wurde heute ausgestrahlt. Wir haben anständige Bewertungen und viele positive Rückmeldungen erhalten, obwohl wir die Folge überstürzt haben. Wie zufällig, denn wir haben gerade die Episode beendet, an der wir gearbeitet haben! Einer der Gründe, warum wir so schnell fertig waren, war, dass wir eine neue Crew hatten, die die Produktion der Folgen um 25 oder 30 Prozent beschleunigte. Wir schicken Monkey Bar / Goes to School jetzt an Nick, da sie die Episode 7 Tage oder länger haben müssen, bevor sie ausgestrahlt werden. Wir planen jetzt, die Olympiade-Episode zu machen. Wir müssen dies jedoch bis zum 3. Mai erledigen. 3. Mai 1999 Heute haben wir die Olympiade-Episode fertiggestellt und an Nick geschickt. Die Show macht jedoch eine kurze Pause, da die Mitarbeiter müde werden, Episoden in kurzer Zeit zu produzieren. Wir gehen davon aus, dass wir Ende des Monats mit zwei neuen Folgen wieder auf Sendung sein werden. Seite 5 4. Juni 1999 Oh Gott. Gestern war schrecklich. So ziemlich, wir haben eine Witzepisode gesehen, die ich für die Show gemacht habe. Die Episode mit dem Titel The Towers handelt von zwei brennenden Türmen. Ich hatte die Idee in einem Traum über Happy Appy. Es hatte Happy, die Kinder über den Kreislauf des Lebens zu unterrichten. Es verlief ziemlich normal, bis meine Schizophrenie den Traum verzerrte und Happy und die Kinder vor Schock in den brennenden Twin Towers zeigte. Wie auch immer, ich sagte immer wieder, dass es niemals ausgestrahlt werden würde. Meine gespaltene Persönlichkeit beschloss jedoch, es trotzdem zu zeigen. Ich bin in die Nick-Studios gegangen und kann mich danach an nichts mehr erinnern. Woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass die Polizei hinter meinem Blut her ist. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass meine gespaltene Persönlichkeit (sein Name ist aus irgendeinem Grund Napoleon) die Kontrolle übernimmt. Ich kann nicht Ich werde. Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt Eiskalt ICANT ICANT ICANT ICAN ICAN ICAN ICAN HAHAHAHAHHAHHA 5. Juni 2000 HA-HAAA! Ich habe dich wiedergefunden, mein altes Tagebuch! Ich bin es, Freddrick Gorgote, oder, wie Sie mich von nun an nennen werden, Napoleon! Ich habe verschiedene Kinder entführt und sie als Darsteller für meine neue und verbesserte Happy Appy verwendet. Vor einem Tag habe ich Staffel 1 abgeschlossen und jetzt arbeite ich an der zweiten Staffel! Zu den Kindern, die ich entführt habe, gehören ein kleiner Schatz namens Miranda, ein "harter" Junge namens Danny und ein ängstlicher Junge namens Quincy, um nur einige zu nennen. 21. Oktober 2000 Ich bin es, der große Napoleon! Ich habe gerade die wahrscheinlich beste Folge in der Geschichte der Serie gedreht! Es heißt Freddrick, die große Hilfe, mit niemand anderem als mir! Ich könnte den Titel später ändern, damit ich nicht von diesen Polizeidummköpfen verhaftet werde. In der Folge töte ich eine Frau namens June, die die Mutter von Danny und Miranda ist! Was ich in der Folge gemacht habe, war wunderschön. Ich habe sie in Stücke gerissen! Oh, die Freuden! Seite 6 29. Oktober 2000 Hilf mir, BITTE . Dies ist die vernünftige Freddrick-Schrift. Ich bin heute aufgewacht und habe herausgefunden, dass ich eine Frau namens June Bollia getötet und verstümmelt habe. Ich versuchte, nach dem Telefon zu greifen, um 911 anzurufen, aber dieser Napoleon-Typ geriet für mehrere Stunden in einen Streit mit mir. Ich glaube, er versucht zurückzukommen. Ich kann ihn nicht zurückkommen lassen. Ich möchte in die Anstalt geschickt werden, damit ich keine Bedrohung mehr sein kann! Ich kann nicht Ich kann nicht Ich kann nicht ICH KANN ICH KANN ICH KANN ICH KANN ICH KANN ICH KANN OH YES YOU CAN HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Oh was ist das Es scheint ein Eintrag von diesem unangenehmen Freddrick zu sein? Ich zeige es ihm! Jedenfalls geht es mir gut, mein Tagebuch! Zerreiße einfach die Leute, um meine Show zur schönsten Show der Welt zu machen !!! 1. Mai 2001 NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN WARUM WARUM WARUM WARUM Jemand hat mich die Polizei rufen BESCHLOSSEN , und dank diesem Mann oder eine Frau, ich habe kein Haus! Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass jemand dies tun würde! Oh Junge, wenn ich finde, wer auch immer die POLIZEI anruft, werde ich IHN ENTFERNEN UND TÖTEN UND IHN AUFRISSEN UND STÜCKE VON IHM IN SEINER HEIMATSTADT WERFEN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 2. Oktober 2003 Es ist wieder gesund Freddrick. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich einmal beruhigen und geistig stabil werden konnte. Nun, das ist traurig. Die Polizei ist nicht nur hinter mir her, ich muss auch eine andere Identität annehmen! Zum Glück sieht es jedoch so aus, als ob sich die Dinge zum Besseren aufklären. Ich bin seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr zu Napoleon geworden oder wie er heißt, also werde ich vielleicht frei von ihm sein. Nein nein Er versucht zurückzukommen. Ich kann es fühlen! Ich muss JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT JETZT NAPOLEONS RETURN WIEDER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Seite 7 2. Januar 2005 Hahahahaha! Heute habe ich erfolgreich Nickelodeon Studios bombardiert! Nun, ich kann nicht wirklich sagen, dass bombardiert, wie in "Ich habe die Studios in die Luft gesprengt", oder? Ich meine eher "Anthrax" -Bomben! Oh ja, ich bin jetzt offenbar eine Bedrohung. Nun, es sieht so aus, als ob sie endlich den Zorn von ... FORENZIK kennen! Wenn Sie nicht wissen, was Forenzik sein soll, ist es mein neuer Name, den ich mir ausgedacht habe. Es ist wie Forensik, aber bemerkenswerter ... Ich denke. 3. Januar 2005 Sane Freddrick, und ich versuche mich wieder von diesem "Forenzik" zu befreien. Es wird immer schwieriger, wieder gesund zu werden, da dieser Forenzik-Mann immer mächtiger wird. Ich denke, dass ich bis Ende März nicht wieder gesund werden kann. 19. September 2006 Nun, ich habe endlich den größten Plan geschaffen, an den ich je gedacht habe! Im Grunde genommen, jedes Mitglied von Happy Appy, das ich so sehr mit meinen kleinen, verhaßten Leidenschaften gehasst habe AUSSER FÜNF ZOLL HAHAHAHAHAHA (Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Mein Hass scheint zu groß geworden zu sein !!). Grundsätzlich wird jedes Mitglied von Happy Appy, das ich hasste, bei brutalen Todesfällen getötet, zu denen nur jemand wie ich und ich allein den ... Hass haben kann. Seite 8 19. Oktober 2006 Heute habe ich meinen ersten physischen Mord unter meinem Spitznamen Forenzik begangen. Es war auf diesem als MIRANDA BEKANNTEN Versagen! DAS KLEINE MÄDCHEN VERDIENTE EINEN SCHRECKLICHEN TOD OH YEAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung. Wie auch immer, sie wusste nicht einmal, dass ich kommen würde. Es war unglaublich einfach, sie zu finden, weil sie immer noch in Alma lebte, weil sie laut geschrien hatte! Es war, als würde man Blut auf einer blauen Oberfläche finden! Wie auch immer, ich habe vor, Quincy als nächstes zu töten. ABER ... willst du die besten Nachrichten von allen wissen? Mein gesundes Ich ist jetzt weg! Er kann nicht wiederkommen ... naja, ich hoffe er kann nicht. 25. Dezember 2006 Frohe Weihnachten, Tagebuch! Wissen Sie, heute sind viele wichtige Dinge passiert. Jesus wurde geboren, die Weihnachtsinsel wurde gefunden… und ja, etwas, das mit mir zu tun hatte, geschah. Ich habe heute einen weiteren Mord begangen! Hurra ... Ratet mal, wer es ist? Das stimmt, ich habe Quincy getötet. Es war jedoch schwer, ihn zu töten. Er hat Fenster, Schornstein, Türen und sogar die Lüftungsschlitze vernagelt! Aber irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, ihn zu töten! Ich muss mehr töten. MEHR! MEHR! JETZT MEHR! JETZT! NOOOOOOOOOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ich komme, um sie zur Hölle zu bringen 3. Juni 2007 Heute habe ich mein Kostüm fertiggestellt, wenn ich Menschen töte. Der vorherige hat meine Bewegungen eingeschränkt, aber dieser neue sollte mich dazu bringen, mich frei zu bewegen! Es ist weniger Kleidung als die erste und verbirgt trotzdem meinen Körper. Ich habe auch eine Gasmaske angefertigt, die ich tragen kann. Es hat Happy Appys Lächeln drauf und ein paar rote Augen! Jetzt bin ich bereit, alle zu töten, die für diese Show gearbeitet haben, ohne mir Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass meine Identität preisgegeben wird! Seite 9 27. Februar 2011 Ratet mal, wen ich heute getötet habe? Es war Kevin Christianson, von dem nur ein paar Besatzungsmitglieder am Leben blieben ... minderwertige Version! Er war in der Nähe seines Autos und versuchte, sein schreckliches Haus zu betreten, als ich ihn in den Tod stach! Obwohl er tot ist, gibt es immer noch ein großes Problem, ein Problem, das mein Leben bedroht. Sein Nachbar, Gerasim Yakovlev, hat von dieser Show erfahren! Ich zeigte ihm mein neues Opfer, indem ich seinen blutigen Arm hochhielt. Er schaute zurück und schloss die Tür. Na ja, zumindest sieht er leicht zu töten aus! Oder ist er? Hm, ich frage mich ...! 11. Juni 2011 Liebes Tagebuch, Ich habe etwas gemacht, das dir sehr gefallen würde! Denken Sie daran, dass Gerasim Yakayak Kerl oder was auch immer sein Nachname ist (Es war Yakovlev, Forenzik. DENKEN!)? Nun, ich habe etwas mit seinem Haus gemacht. Nein, ich habe es nicht zerstört oder etwas gestohlen. Sagen wir einfach ... Ich bin mit einem Feuerzeug ein bisschen zu griffbereit geworden. Stimmt! Ich habe sein Haus niedergebrannt und sein gesamtes Zeug ruiniert! Mal sehen, ob er noch mehr über die Show spricht? 14. Juli 2011 Heute habe ich diese schreckliche Ausrede für den Synchronsprecher meiner Kreation, Trestan Yae, getötet und Jim Forester und einige andere zurückgelassen, die mich nie wirklich interessierten oder mit denen ich befreundet war! Ich habe ihn mit meinen Messern erschlagen, dabei seine Brust aufgerissen und seine verschiedenen Körperteile freigelegt! Jetzt plane ich, seinen Körper zu meinem Versteck in John Wilkinsons Sommerlager zu bringen! Außerdem werde ich Gerasim gegenüber SEHR misstrauisch. Könnte es extrem schwer sein, ihn zu töten? Ich hoffe nicht, weil ich ihn gerne töten würde, und SCHNEIDE IHN AUF UND STELLE IHN AUF MEINER WAND AN, UM MEINE FOLGER ZU SEHEN UND WIR WERDEN DIE POLIZEI VON ABERDEEN ZEIGEN, WIE SEIN KÖRPER AUSSEHT, UND SEINE KÖRPERTEILE AN SIE SCHICKEN, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WIR WERDEN NACH SEINEM KLEINEN BRUDER GEHEN UND IHN AUCH TÖTEN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Seite 10 26. Juli 2011 Heute habe ich einen meiner "Helfer" in die verlassenen Studios geschickt, die die ... minderwertige Show produziert haben. Er wird es niederbrennen, damit Gerasim dort nie etwas bekommen kann. Ich hoffe. 22. August 2011 Ich habe versucht, heute einen Beitrag in Gerasims Blog zu schreiben. Ich habe einen Key Logger verwendet, um sein Passwort und seine Informationen zu erhalten. Danach habe ich angefangen, einen Beitrag zu schreiben, aber als ich am besten war (seinen Körper zu entsorgen, was wahrscheinlich dazu geführt hätte, dass der Beitrag eine Billion Mal länger gedauert hätte…), hat es mich getrennt. Wie traurig, weil ich meinen Beitrag unbedingt beenden wollte… UND IHM ZEIGE, DASS ICH IHN WIRKLICH SCHMERZHAFT LEIDEN MÖCHTE 6. September 2011 Ich habe heute wieder versucht, Gerasim zu töten. Dieses Mal schickte ich meinen Nachfolger Nathan Jakeman, um ihn zu täuschen, dass ein Happy Appy-Mitarbeiter ihn treffen wollte. Obwohl er sein Auto sah, sah er ihn nicht. Vielleicht ist Gerasim nicht gekommen oder höchstens, aber Nathan hat ihn nicht gesehen. 12. September 2011 VERDAMMT! Okay, lassen Sie mich sagen, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, Gerasim wieder zu töten. Ich muss mir neue Pläne einfallen lassen! Nachdem ich das aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, schickte ich einen meiner Anhänger, Willy Batts, um Gerasim zu veranlassen, in das verlassene Sommerlager des alten Johnny zu gehen. Wenn Sie nicht wissen, was damit passiert ist, hat er festgestellt, dass Mord so… natürlich ist, und ist auf einen Amoklauf gegangen. Dort würde Gera die Leichen von drei Angestellten sehen, die ich… besonders hasste, wenn Sie so wollen, und Willy würde ihn töten! Nun, es ist alles schief gelaufen. Gerasim wusste nicht nur, dass er ihn töten würde, sondern er hackte ihm auch den Arm ab und brannte die Hütte mit den Leichen nieder. Wie ich gerade sagte, ich muss mir einen besseren Plan einfallen lassen, als ihn einfach direkt umzubringen. Vielleicht geistige Narben? 23. Dezember 2011 Und das ist alles in den Forenzik Journals. Ich habe einige Fragen zu diesen Einträgen, um ehrlich zu sein. Zunächst einmal ist es sehr ironisch zu sehen, dass Freddrick sagte, er sei mit der Sendung auf Nickelodeon zufrieden. Warum zum Teufel ist Freddrick von Napoleon XIV und seinen Liedern besessen? Ich bin jedoch froh zu sehen, dass sie zwei vermisste Doctor Who-Episoden während meiner Abwesenheit geborgen haben!